Hesitation
by Darkiise
Summary: Harry Potter is having a rough time through the summer before his 4th year of Hogwarts. He decides to go stay with his best friend and one night things go a little bit out of hand. He then returns to Hogwarts where everything seems to have changed.
1. Hunger Strikes

**A/N- I do not own any of the characters in this story. I will be partially following the storyline of 'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire'. In following chapters this story will contain some homosexual themes so if that's not your style then I suggest you do not read this. Thank-you. I hope you enjoy.**

I opened my eyes to see nothing at all. My room was in darkness and was quite cold. I reached over for my glasses, not that I would have been able to see much better. I sat up, shivered and threw on the first shirt and jeans I could find. The house was unusually silent. Normally you could hear the creaking of Dudley's bed and Uncle Vernon's snoring. But there was nothing.

I stepped over to my bedroom window and looked out to see Privet Drive in its usual manor. I didn't understand what could have woken me. There was no noise, light, anything out of the ordinary. I turned to look back at my room. Everything was how I had left it. I decided to get back into bed. That was when I heard the creaking floorboards of the stairs. I cautiously approached my bedroom door and tried opening it without making a sound. Luck was on my side that night. I peered out into the hallway, first looking down towards the other bedrooms and then to the staircase. There was no-one there.

I quietly tip-toed back over to my bed and found my wand. Who-ever or what ever was in my house I would not approach them unprotected. I walked out into the hallway and strained my ears to see if I could hear anything. No sound came at first but when I listened harder I heard rattling coming from the kitchen. I walked down the stairs and was glad that no sound came from them. When I reached the bottom I turned to look at the kitchen. The door was slightly ajar and a dim light was on. The sound of a chair scraping across tiles reached my ears. I wondered who in hell it could be.

I progressed on towards the kitchen and then hesitated. What was I to expect. It was when I heard the sound of a crashing plate that I burst into the room and held out my wand at arms length towards the person.

"Lumos" I shouted and Dudley's scared face appeared before me.

"What the fuck are you doing down here Dud? You scared the hell out of me!"

"I scared the hell out of you? Na ah, you scared the shit out of me Harry!"

"What are you doing down here Dudley? I thought someone was attacking the house!"

"Don't be so stupid! I was hungry and came down for a snack!"

"Fine, whatever."

I left Dudley to his pigging out session and went to sit on the living room sofa. Within the last few moments we had made a lot of noise and wondered why my aunt and uncle hadn't come downstairs telling us off.

"Oi! Dudley!"

"What Harry?" he replied back in a pissed off tone of voice.

"Where's your mum and dad?"

"They went out whilst you were sleeping, Marge has had an accident. She won't be coming here next week."

"Ha-ha, oh what a shame, oh well."

"Don't be so smug Harry."

"Why ever not?"

"Because we'll be going to hers."

Oh for fucks sake, this summer is going to be fun…


	2. Saved!

**A/N- I do not own any of the characters and will be partially be following the storyline of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. However I shall be changing and adapting a few things to follow the storyline I have created.**** There is a reference to another book within this chapter; only the title and author is mentioned. Thank-you and enjoy.**

"Come on Harry! We haven't got all day to wait around for you to get down here and pack your things in the car! Marge is waiting for us and we need to stop off at the supermarket for Petunia."

My uncle's voice rattled every floorboard, brick and roof slate. I thought I was free of the terror that is 'Aunt' Marge when I found out she'd broken her leg. Then my happy place was ruined when my cousin told me that instead of Marge coming to ours, we were going to go to hers. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Marge normally only comes once a week every summer. That I can handle. However since she broke her leg and no-one else is brave enough to look after her; we're going to go stay at hers for the rest of the summer. 4 fucking weeks of her whining, rude behaviour and comments and also her better-then-everyone-else attitude.

"Harry, come down now or I will leave you locked in here for the rest of the summer."

"I can't really complain about that!"

I really shouldn't have said that. As soon as those words passed from my lips I heard heavy footsteps bound up the stairs and a red-faced bull charged into my room.

"What did you say Potter?"

"Nothing Uncle. I'm good to go."

"You bloody well better be. Now here are the rules. 1) No winding up Marge. 2) You will do everything that she asks of you. 3) You shall stay in your room at hers unless we say otherwise, no complaining Potter!"

"Ok."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me boy!"

"What fucking tone of voice?"

Again I really shouldn't have said that. He whacked me round the back of my head. I swear I saw little birdies flying around. I picked up my suitcase and dragged it down the stairs. I walked out into Privet Drive and left my case by the open boot. I knew that if I tried putting it in myself I would get into shit for it.

I took in one last breath of fresh air before I got into the car. I already knew what the journey was going to be like. There was going to be a 30 minute drive to the supermarket then a maximum of two hours in there with my greedy cousin and hot-tempered uncle then a further 4 hours drive to Marge's. I myself didn't see the point in going to the supermarket in our part of town first the driving for hours on end. It was more simpler to go to one near Marge's house but I figured that Aunt Petunia gave specific orders to my Uncle.

…

The drive up to the supermarket wasn't bad at all. Neither my Uncle nor cousin talked to me. I thought they had forgotten that I was there. We parked up in the closest space to the supermarket entrance. I was sent to get a trolley and meet them inside by the bread isle. By the time I got to them their arms were filled with bread of all kinds. I shook my head and went off to look at something else. I knew better then to get in my Uncles way when he was shopping.

Time went on and I decided to go look at books. I'd missed Hermione's birthday and I wanted to make it up to her. There were so many different types of books: cookery, autobiography, horror, humour, fantasy. I finally settled on one called **Company of Liars **by_ Karen Maitland _which seemed interesting enough.

I went up to the checkout to pay for Hermione's present. The guy scanned it though the machine and then said, "£7.99 please" and so I brought out a crisp £10 note. As I handed it over our hands touched and a shockwave went through me. It was then I looked at him and noticed how his hair appeared soft and light, his eyes seemed to sparkle and his skin was glowing. I didn't understand what it was I was seeing and came out of my trace when I heard my uncles booming voice.

"Get your change and move out of the way Harry."

I just looked at my uncle then turned my attention back to the guy who seemed as though he was in the same trance as I. He handed me my change and I said thank-you.

I went out and waited by the car. What was it about that guy that made me forget everything? He seemed strange, different…beautiful.

"Harry, what was up with you back there?"

"Oh, Dudley, hey, it was nothing."

"Did you know him?"

"No."

…

An hour and half had past since we left the supermarket. We were on the motorway and I was growing incredibly bored. I began contemplating on reading the book that I had bought Hermione.

"Dad, I feel really sick, can we stop soon."

"No Dudley, we're already late as it is."

"But Dad, I feel really bad."

I looked up at my cousin and he seemed to have a hint of green fading into his face.

"Errrr, Uncle, I think he is actually going to be sick."

"Fine!" He bellowed. "Next service station is a mile away. You better hold on Dudley, don't be sick in my car!"

We finally reached the service station and Dudley raced out of the car. My uncle was soon to follow and shouted back to me to wait in the café. I wasn't going to complain. I walked in and picked up a coke. I paid for it and sat down. I knew that they were going to be a while. When Dud gets sick he is terrible. He won't get back in the car for another hour.

As I was drinking the last dregs of my coke I heard a familiar voice. At first I thought I was imagining things. I looked around and by the cash register was Mr Weasley with his daughter Ginny, obviously marvelling at 'muggle' money.

"Hey Mr Weasley, Ginny!"

"Oh Harry, good to see you, we have been looking for you," replied Mr Weasley, face beaming.

"Hiya Harry," Said the shy Ginny Weasley.

"Excuse me sir that will be £4.50."

I looked at the girl working the register then to Mr Weasley. He looked completely puzzled as to what he had to pay to her.

"Here Mr Weasley, let me take care of that for you."

I took the correct change from his hand and gave it to the girl. I then took them over to the table that I had been sitting at.

"Harry, you will have to teach me how to use muggle money some time."

"I will sir. Why were you looking for me?"

"Ahh well this is going to be exciting. We have bought tickets for the Quidditch World Cup and we were wondering if you would like to come with us."

"Wow! Of course I'd like to go with you. When is it going to be?"

"2 weeks time my boy."

I couldn't stop smiling. Quidditch was a big part of my life and going to the world cup would be amazing. I was then brought back to reality when I remembered where I was meant to be going to.

"Mr Weasley, I can't go."

"Can't go? Why ever not?"  
"I'm meant to be going to stay with my Uncles sister to look after her. I don't think it would be very polite if I just disappeared."

"Then just ask your Uncle if you can come along with us."

"I don't think he would understand."

"Oh Harry I'm sure he would. Isn't that him over there?"

I looked over to where Mr Weasley was pointing. Sure enough my Uncle was there and he was eyeing us suspiciously. I made a gesture for him to come over and he did, cautiously.

"Harry, who are these people? Your lot?"

"Uncle Vernon, this is my best friend's father Arthur Weasley and his daughter Ginny Weasley."

"And what are they doing here? I thought they didn't come into our sort of places."

"They normally don't, they came to find me."

"Why?"

"To ask me to attend the Quidditch World Cup; it's a sporting event in which I would really like to go to. It's this summer."

"No."

"But Uncle, think about it, you wouldn't have to look after me for the rest of the summer, you wouldn't have to worry about me upsetting Marge either."

"Hmmm. What would I tell Marge then?"  
"Just tell her that my school is holding a summer camp and you've sent me off there to do extra lessons, I'm sure she would approve."

"Fine. You can go. Get your stuff from the car."

"Thank-you."

Mr Weasley and Ginny came with me to my uncle's car. They took my stuff to their own as I dropped the keys off. I came back out and got into their car. They drove round the back of the service station and made the vehicle invisible and then we flew. I was saved!


	3. It Was Only A Kiss

**A/N- I don't own any of the character****s and I shall partially be following the storyline of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', adapting it at times in which I need it to follow my own storyline. Thank-you for continuing to read my fiction. Do enjoy this latest chapter of **_**Hesitation**_**.**

A big fuss was made of me when I got to the Burrow. Mrs Weasley commented (as always) on how I haven't been eating properly and then asked me what I would like for dinner. Mr Weasley kept on asking me about different aspects of muggle life. They just wouldn't leave me alone and to be fair I enjoyed the attention. The Weasleys felt like a family to me and I would give anything to live with them permanently. Their home felt comfy, natural, the best place for me to be.

The Weasley twins walked in and they kept on asking me to try out their products. I declined their offers because I knew it wouldn't be so pleasant. They kept on trying to convince me and I couldn't help but laugh. I really couldn't imagine life without them two being around, being adventurous. They finally decided to give up and went over to help their mum with dinner.

"Fred, where's Ron?"

"He's in his bedroom."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I climbed the staircase at the centre of the Burrow. I reached the floor where Ron's bedroom was. I knocked on his door and awaited a reply.

"Percy, piss off! I don't care about your stupid picture. Why would I want a picture of Penelope anyway? She isn't that good looking and she must be a freak because she goes out with you."

I quietly laughed to myself and knocked again. I heard the creaking of his bed which meant he just stood up. I could hear him walking over to the door. As he opened it he said, "Percy, just go away!... Oh, Harry, Hi… Erm.. Sorry about that."

We both laughed and I walked into his room. I set my stuff down on the bed that was made up for me. I laid down on it and relaxed. That day had been hectic and it was nice just to not be rushing around and being told off.

"So Ronald, what was that about Penelope?"

"Oh, Percy has lost his photograph of her and he thinks it was me. It's probly Fred and George who took it."

"Percy always blames you for taking his things doesn't he? Poor you."

"Thanks for your sympathy. So, Dad found you then?"

"No Ron, right now he's still looking and I'm on the motorway."

"Oh ha-ha Harry, yes very funny of you."

"Ask a stupid question and get a sarcastic answer in return. You should know by now."

"I really should shouldn't I?"

"Aha."

…

We all finished dinner; full and happy. Molly and Arthur started talking about work and if he could get time off. Ginny disappeared up to her room, Percy went to write to Penelope and the twins sneaked off to the shed outside. Me and Ron were left at the table with nothing to do.

"Excuse me Mrs Weasley, would you like me to clear up."

"No need Harry; you are a guest in our home. Leave it to me."

"Are you sure? I would feel rude not to."

"Well if you insist you can carry the plates and cutlery over to the sink, no need to clean them though, I'll do that,"

"Alright." I smiled at her and gathered all the plates together. I took them over to the sink and placed them down without making too much noise. Ron brought over the cutlery.

"What do you want to do now Harry?"

"I have no idea."

"Well I suggest an early night."

"Where's Ron and what have you done with him?"

He jokily punched my arm and indicated for me to follow him. We went back to his room and closed the door.

"Seriously, you want to go to bed this early?"

"Yes, seriously."

"Why?"

"Because if we get to sleep early we can get up early, I can get all my chores done and then we can do extra chores."

"Again I ask why?"

"Well if we appear to be helpful we can't be the ones to blame."

"The ones to blame for what?"

"Dad has two bottles of fire whisky stashed away and I was thinking we could take them and have an amazing night tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Won't we get into trouble?"

"Not if we help out a lot tomorrow. They would never think it was us that took them."

"Ron, you're mental."

"I know, you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Of course."

…

Like Ron had said we got up early and did a lot of house & garden work. By the end of it all I was so tired I thought I could sleep for a week. I decided to take a nap for about half n hour. It turned out that I slept for three hours. I was woken up by Ron who seemed to be buzzing.

"You started on the fire whisky already?"

"No! I've just learned something new is all!"

"Care to share?"

"My Dad is working the long shift now to make up for him taking time off. He sets off in about an hour and will be coming back around this time tomorrow so less chance of us getting caught and more time for us to sober up."

"Wow that is actually pretty cool. What about you're mum though?"

"She always goes to bed early and is a heavy sleeper."

"Bonus."

"Aha. You better get up now. Dinner is ready."

…

After dinner Mr Weasley left for work. Fred and George went out to stay at Lee Jordan's for a few nights. Percy had already retired to his room. Ron and I waited for Molly and Ginny to go to bed.

Just as Molly was climbing the stairs she called to us;

"If you're going to be up late don't make much noise. Percy has to be up early in the morning, he has an interview at the ministry."

"Ok mum," Ron replied.

Once she was out of view Ron got up and walked over to the drinks cabinet. He took out a couple of bottles, being careful not to make a sound. Then a smile came across his face. I knew he'd found them. He took them out then replaced the other bottles.

"Come on, let's go outside."

I followed him out the door and we crossed the yard. We went over a gate and sat up on the hill. He passed me a bottle, indicating that I could have it all. I took off the cap and the liquid inside fizzled. The cold air of the night made my back tingle. I took a sip of the whisky and my throat felt like it was on fire. My body warmed up instantly. It felt good. I took another, bigger sip and felt the fire run through my body.

In a way it made me feel more alive and I couldn't help but smile. The sky, in all its darkness seemed bright and mysterious. The surrounding trees swayed in the wind and seemed inviting.

I looked at Ron who had his head tipped back, gulping down the drink at a fierce rate.

"Ron! Save it, we've got all night."

"Oh, yeah, right."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. We chilled out on the hill, talking about everything that had happened in the previous year and then moving onto the Quidditch World Cup.

"Hermione's coming next week."

"Oh good. I've got her birthday present."

"What you get her?"

"A book."

"Naturally."

We both laughed and took another swig of our drinks. I began to feel a bit strange. I think it was the alcohol.

"I'm nervous Harry."

"Why?"

"Hermione."

"What makes you nervous about Hermione?"

"I think I love her mate."

"Wow, that's huge." I could help but say that sarcastically.

"Harry! It's important to me!"

"I know it is Ron."

"I want to kiss her!"

"Then go for it."

"I can't."

"What's stopping you?"

"What if I can't kiss properly?"

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I wasn't expecting him to say something like that. I wanted to giggle but I knew he'd be pissed off with me if I did. What do you reply with to something like that? As I was thinking I finished off the fire whisky. The last part of it had a major kick.

"What do I do Harry?"

"Practise I guess."

"I don't want to kiss another girl!"

"Then don't kiss another girl!"

"You are making no sense."

"I'm not am I? Ha-ha."

I laid down on the soft grass and looked at the stars. They all seemed to be twinkling much brighter then usual. I took in a deep breath of the cold fresh air. It didn't mix well with the alcohol in my system because it made me come up with a crazy idea. I didn't think anything of it at the time or the consequences that would happen. I looked over and saw Ron laying on the grass next to me. I propped myself up on my right arm and leaned over him.

"You don't have to practise on a girl."

"Then who do I practise on?"

I replied but not with words. I looked deep into his eyes, lost myself in them. I moved down, expecting him to push me away at any moment but he didn't. My lips were just millimetres away from his. I could feel his breath on my skin. I didn't know whether I should try but when I saw him slightly smile I let my lips fall on his. They were soft, delicate, delicious. There were small kisses at first. They then grew into longer ones, working perfectly. He was a natural and as far as I could tell so was I. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, waiting to see if he'd let me in. He opened his mouth and met my tongue with his. My cock began to tingle. It was then I realised what I was doing and pulled back.

"Harry, don't stop."

"Ron, do you realised what we just did?"

"Wha….Oh…Fuck…"

"Yeah. Let's get back to the burrow."

On our journey back my head was racing. I didn't know what made me kiss my best friend. I don't know why I thought that guy in the supermarket was attractive. All I know is that it felt natural and I liked it. No! What's going on?


	4. How Did It End Up Like This?

**A/N- I do not own any of the characters and I shall partially be following the storyline of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. I shall be adapting parts of the original story to fit with my own storyline.**** Parts in italics are flashbacks. Only a short chapter. Thank-you and enjoy.**

**RainbowSock - Thanks (: I don't want to make it all complicated and stuffs. My aim is for it to be very realistic in the way things actually happen in real life (obviously with the added in magic parts).**

I woke up the next morning with a seriously bad headache. I felt really sick and I needed something to take the pain away. I was about to get up and go ask for aspirin when I remembered that I was in the Burrow where aspirin was never heard of.

"Fuck," I said to myself and put my hands on my head. Fire whiskey was some really serious stuff and I wouldn't be having it again for a while. My body felt like the fire was still going but it was only the embers that continued to burn. It began to ache and so I pulled up all the energy I had to get out of bed. As I was doing so I felt something brush past my back. I froze, scared of what it might be. I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw red. I jumped up out of bed and looked at Ron.

"What the fuck?" Why was he in the bed next to me? What did we do? I couldn't remember. I then realised what I thought and pondered as to why I assumed we did anything in the first place. We were best friends and being in the same bed shouldn't mean anything but somehow I just knew something had happened.

Ron stirred and turned over. He opened his eyes then smiled.

"Mmorning Haaarry," he slurred.

"Erm, morning Ron."

"Hehe, why are yyou naked?"

"Woah, what?"

I looked down at myself and saw that I was in the nude. I panicked and picked up the first set of clothes that I could find. Once dressed I looked back at my best friend. There was something different about him. It felt like I was seeing him for the very first time. I wanted to get far away from that room but something inside of me wanted to strip back down and join him in that bed. I turned away and ran down the stairs.

"Morning Harry," I heard Ginny say as I zoomed past her. I didn't want to stop and talk. I had to get out of the house. I couldn't get over what had happened, even though I couldn't remember. As I got to the bottom floor I smelt breakfast and was tempted to stay inside.

"Morning dear. Want some breakfast?"

"I'm, I'm just going to out side for a few, will come back for some in a bit Molly."

"Ok then Harry, whenever you're ready."

The warm summer air hit me as soon as I was part way through the door. It felt nice on my skin. In a way it felt as though it was washing away the dirt and unnatural behaviour of what ever happened the previous night. I decided to take a walk. My feet took me in the direction of the hill we were on last night. One of the bottles was still there. I picked it up and to my dismay there was nothing left. I sat down and watched sunrise.

It was beautiful. The sky was a dark blue shade at first then became a nice plum purple. The sun came into view and the purple turned into red, then orange. I laid back and propped myself up on my arms. Everything was quiet bar the wind. I closed my eyes.

_Ron took Harry's hand and led him upstairs. They tried to be as quiet as they possibly could but burst out into giggles every few moments. They quickly walked into Ron's room and closed the door. They were in each others arms, trying to stop laughing._

"_Harry?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Ron leaned in for a kiss…_


	5. Going Cold Turkey

**A/N- I do not own any of the characters used in this fiction and I shall be following the storyline of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. I shall be adapting parts to follow my own plot.**** Sorry for not posting for a while, had a bit of writers block and no motivation. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ever since that night where me and Ron got drunk I've had little flash backs to what happened. Sometimes the memories come back when I'm alone, which I prefer. They also come back to me when I'm surrounded by the Weasley family, which is inappropriate because of how I react. I shudder at the things we did. It wasn't natural for best friends, who are male, to do such things. I haven't let myself be alone with Ron since then. I don't want to talk about it with him. I don't want to know how he feels or if he remembers it at all.

I always go to bed after him. I make sure he's asleep. I creep into the room so I don't wake him. There's been a few times where he hadn't actually been asleep and he's tried talking to me but I told him that I was too tired. Most nights I can't sleep. I lay awake in bed thinking over everything I remembered.

_Ron and Harry kissed with such passion. They're fingers locked together and their movements became rougher. __They pressed their crotches into each other and moaned at how good it felt. Harry pushed Ron onto the bed and kissed his neck. He ripped his shirt off and kissed down the youngest Weasley son's body. Ron tilted his head back and his breathing became irregular. Harry unfastened Ron's jeans and teased down the boxers underneath. He grabbed his best friend's penis and softly rubbed the tip. Ron smiled and begged for more from the chosen one…_

One morning I woke up from a dream which made no sense to me what so ever. I was in a room which was all in dark shades of green with silver. I noticed someone sleeping in a huge bed and went over to see who it was. As soon as I saw the blonde hair I knew. Draco Malfoy. Something seemed different about him. He looked innocent, vulnerable. I reached out to touch him and when I did I woke up. Something in me jolted. I had no idea what it was. I didn't understand why I had a dream about the one mortal I really hate.

I put on some clothes which were at the top of my trunk and straightened out my bed covers. I heard a rustle behind me and turned to see Ron waking up.

"Morning Harry," he yawned. I didn't want to give a reply. I tried leaving the room but he stopped me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I landed in his lap on his bed. Something went through the both of us and we began to kiss. I couldn't stop myself and as far as I could tell neither could he. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his naked body. I wanted him so bad. Every cell of my being wanted him. I came to my senses and leaped off him.

"Ron! What the hell are we doing?"

"I..I don't know Harry."

He looked ashamed. I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything will be ok but how could I? We had just proven that any form of contact led to unthinkable acts. I left the room swiftly. Ron followed close behind to my dismay. When we walked into the kitchen Molly asked the usual question of 'Would you like any breakfast?' I myself wasn't in the mood for any. Ron said to her 'I'm alright mum, I've already had mine.' He winked at me, I shuddered. I couldn't stay in the same room as him. I didn't know if he meant what he said in a serious way or a joke one. I went outside and stood by where the car used to be. It was then that I noticed that I went outside a lot on mornings, it was becoming a ritual. I looked over to the hill. I couldn't stop asking myself **why did we do it?**

I heard the house door open and close. Moments later Ron was next to me. I kept on thinking **why can't you leave me alone? **He didn't say anything, nor did I. I heard him take in a breath like he was going to say something then he let the air out again.

"What is it you want to say Ron?" He didn't reply. This wound me up. All he'd wanted to do those past few days was to talk it all out.

"Why have you been avoiding me Harry?" I didn't have an answer. Well I did but I didn't want to talk about it, it felt too weird.

"Harry, talk me please. We have to sort this out otherwise things will get worse and eventually everyone will find out because we're being odd with each other."

"What is there to say Ron?" We looked at each other.

"We had sex Harry and I don't understand why we did."

That came to me as a shock. I didn't remember doing that with him. I had to sit down. I walked over to the wall and sat on top of it.

"We did what?"

"Don't you remember Harry?"

"I don't remember everything, just parts."

"Oh…"

Then came the awkward silence again. I kept trying to remember having sex with him.

"We should just forget everything that has happened Ron. I don't understand why we did it. I don't want to understand. We have to avoid this from occurring again."

"It isn't as simple as that though is it?"

"How'd you mean?"

"There's something between us now. I look at you and I feel something different. Inside I feel my heart race faster every time you smile and when you look into my eyes. We're not just friends anymore now Harry. We're more then that."

"No, we can't be Ron!" I replied with such panic and rejection in my voice. I could feel the tears running down my face. I couldn't believe everything he had just said. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I couldn't stay around him and so I walked away.

Later that day, Ron found me sitting on my bed. He sat himself down next to me, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier Ron. You just have to understand how strange this is. You're my best friend."

"I do understand Harry. That's why I came to tell you that I don't want to ruin our friendship anymore. I love Hermione and I want to be with her. We should just forget this."

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and I could tell he forced it. Things were never going to be the same again.


End file.
